Beg Me
by marionette kadaj
Summary: KadajCloud What if Kadaj hadn't returned to the Lifestream and it was up to Cloud to take care of him? M means Mature! OMG COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters or Square, although the horribly demented twisted story is somewhat mine. Umm.. yeah. This is my first fanfic, so be nice! not too mean.

Beg Me

Chapter 1

Cloud's eyes scanned the room, Sephiroth had once again disappeared into the debris that used to be ShinRa Inc. Suddenly, a flash to his left revealed his nemesis and the fervid battle began again. Parry... strike... slash... it was a never ending dance. Every time their swords collided, Cloud felt the awesome power that was Sephiroth and doubts began to grow in the pit of his stomach that he would be able to defeat him. In a moment of rage, angry that he had even for a second doubted himself, he swung his sword to clash with Sephiroth's, life stream remnants swirled around them both.

"Hah, where did you find this strength?" Sephiroth growled, nearing Cloud, inches away from the blonde's face.

"I'm not about to tell you!" Cloud spat back, breaking the contact between them. Sephiroth was faster than Cloud though and struck the buster sword with a mighty blow, knocking it right out of Cloud's hands.

"Are you sure, Cloud?" Sephiroth kicked Cloud to the ground and held the phenomenal Masamune at his throat. Cloud responded with a growl, but stood his ground. The silver haired Angel laughed and put a miniscule amount of pressure on the blade, digging it ever so slightly into Cloud's neck. A small trickle of blood ran down his throat, mingling with the sweat that had accumulated from the arduous battle.

"Ugh," Cloud wriggled back to get as far away from the Angel's sword as possible without seeming weak. Sephiroth laughed again at his feeble attempt and withdrew his sword, embedding it easily into the floor and walking towards Cloud.

"Well now... This brings back memories, doesn't it? Only last time you were on your knees..." Sephiroth said silkily, reaching down and grabbing Cloud roughly by the arm. Cloud made no attempt to fight him, he would only waste his energy that way. Sephiroth grinned and threw the blond into a wall, then dashed forward to catch him before he fell.

"Fuck you, Sephiroth." Cloud said through gritted teeth, glaring at the Angel with pure hatred. Cloud dug his nails into the exposed flesh on Sephiroth's hand, holding him up. Sephiroth released his hold on Cloud and snatched his wrists instead, pinning them above the blond's head with one hand.

"Do you really want to?" Sephiroth's voice went from being sarcastic and cruel to almost human. His pale lips ghosted over Cloud's, and for a moment, Cloud almost gave in. He remembered the days spent with Sephiroth years past, before he ever became a SOLDIER. The hours spent in his room, talking, laughing, living, loving. But those days were gone. The dark surroundings and tight grip on his wrists brought him back to the present, where he realized he could never go back to those days.

Cloud curled his lip back in a growl, showing his revulsion in the idea. It hurt to reject the Angel like this, it hurt more than helped, but if he was going to save all the world once again, he would have to think of others before himself and his own selfish desires.

"Never, I'd rather kill myself and doom this planet." Cloud's cold words shocked him and they certainly shocked Sephiroth. The Angel bore into Cloud's mako eyes almost sorrowfully and he released the blond.

"I see." Sephiroth was trying hard to keep himself from either slaying Cloud right there or making the blond yield to him and beg for amnesty; he chose a third option. He stepped back and pulled the Masamune out of the floor, then retrieved the buster sword and tossed it back to Cloud.

The Angel felt a burning inside as he faced Cloud again, the Masamune at his side. He hadn't felt this way for years, not since he had been leader of SOLDIER. He was feeling his icy heart thaw and break once again, as it had in Nibelheim when he discovered his origins. He hadn't expected Cloud to play along with his idea, but he was unprepared for the ruthless hatred he received as an answer. Sephiroth cursed Cloud for making him feel so vulnerable, so human, but at the same time... he still loved Cloud. He wouldn't be able to forget that much so easily.

"Are you surrendering?"

Cloud's voice broke Sephiroth's train of though, making him aware of the situation they were in once again. His sorrow was once again turning to anger, to hatred.

"Don't be ludicrous. We have only begun." Sephiroth swung his sword in an arc, nearly slicing Cloud again.

_I want to die..._

Cloud bolted forward and flourished his sword, but Sephiroth did nothing to stop it. He half heartedly raised his own sword, but too slow to block the strike. Cloud stilled the sword right at the Angel's throat, his Mako eyes glowing with rage.

"Why do you not fight?" Cloud asked angrily. He would not kill the Angel if he did not fight back.

"I am," was the simple reply. Sephiroth leaned into the blade softly so it broke the skin. His dark red blood ran down the blade thin stream, much like Cloud's had.

_Please... Kill me... _

"Why aren't you doing anything? I could kill you." Cloud persisted, but he eased the pressure off Sephiroth's neck, not wanting to end the duel with the Angel killing himself on the buster sword.

"..." Sephiroth hoped Cloud wouldn't be this way. First the rejection, now the mercy. Why couldn't he just end it now?

"Sephiroth... Why?"

_I just want you to love me..._

The angel closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his pale cheek. A silver rivulet that showed all and nothing of what he was feeling.

"... You were serious, weren't you?" Cloud dropped his sword with a clatter and stepped back.

"Did you think I had forgotten? Did you think I didn't wish things were different?" Sephiroth asked bitterly, his Mako green eyes glowing with regret. "Did you think I ever stopped loving you, Cloud?" Sephiroth looked straight into Cloud's eyes, relieved that he had finally said what he did, but some part of him wished he hadn't.

"No... I didn't want to believe that it was really you." Cloud looked down, unable to return the Angel's gaze. "I was scared... that I'd still love you. That I wouldn't be able to..."

"Don't say it." Sephiroth tilted Cloud's head up with a hand on his chin. He gazed into the blue eyes for a second before pressing his lips against Cloud's, keeping the eye contact between them, the Masamune falling to the floor beside him.

Kissing Sephiroth again was like fire running through his veins, Cloud couldn't figure how he had ever forgotten how Sephiroth's lips felt on his, how they tasted of pure honey and dominance. This kiss now felt exactly how his first with the silver Angel had. Cloud watched Sephiroth's eyes as their lips made love between them, caressing gently and slowly.

Sephiroth's mouth became more demanding, his tongue darting out to Cloud's parting lips and ravaging the blonde's mouth. Cloud moaned softly as Sephiroth's tongue massaged against his own, his eyes fluttering shut. He pressed closer into Sephiroth's mouth, drinking in as much of the Angel as he could. His hands tangled themselves in the Angel's silver hair, clenching in the soft strands he hadn't felt in so long. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud's lean body, pulling him tighter against his chest, his hands roaming down beneath the blonde's shirt and stroking the soft skin on his back for a few moments. Then his hands went to Cloud's sides, slowly pulling the shirt up above his taut stomach.

"Nhh.." Cloud broke the kiss and pulled away a bit, his breath coming in short pants. After a second of consideration, he pulled off the armor on his shoulder and his sheaths, then his shirt and tossed it to the side. He unclasped clip on Sephiroth's trench coat and slid his hands under the heavy garment, massaging the skin softly. Sephiroth growled in his throat and kissed Cloud again, shaking the coat off and continuing the oral worship of Cloud's sweet mouth. He felt Cloud pulling at the straps across his chest and quickly undid them, leaving his chest completely bare.

He moaned at the feel of Cloud's fingers on his flesh, touching, stroking. He kissed Cloud's lips, then moved over to his cheek and down to his neck where he sucked roughly at the soft skin.

"Ugh... I knew you'd get like this..." Cloud mumbled, wincing lightly at the pain. Sephiroth broke away and grinned at him.

"You know you like it like that..." he whispered, darting out to nip Cloud's lower lip. Cloud pulled away and stepped back a few steps, then tilted his head, exposing his honey-toned neck in an invitation.

"Only because you make it feel so good," Cloud purred back, unprepared for the force the Angel used to slam him back into a somewhat charred desk. Sephiroth sucked and bit hungrily at Cloud's neck, leaving a dark purple mark before moving down, biting hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Cloud cried out in pain and pleasure, it had been a while since he had such a rough lover, or any at all. He used his hands to give the Angel pleasure as well, reaching down to knead Sephiroth's growing erection through his tight leather pants. Sephiroth moaned and broke the contact between him and Cloud's sweet neck to look at Cloud lustfully.

"On your knees," he commanded, the pressure in his groin increasing. Cloud hadn't expected Sephiroth to become so dominant this fast and thought the Angel was joking at first and grinned. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hair and began to push him down forcibly, "I mean it." Cloud met his gaze for a second, then kneeled down slowly and began to undo his pants. He managed to unbutton and unzip them, but when he began to pull them down, Sephiroth stopped him.

"Suck." Cloud nodded and licked his lips, then slowly pulled the Angel's erection out from its leather confinement. He kissed the tip lightly before licking the precum from the crown, Sephiroth hissed in approval above him. Cloud then slid closer and took the head into his mouth, sucking on Sephiroth's manhood.

It had been a very long time since Cloud had given head, but he never lost his touch. He took more of Sephiroth's erection into his mouth, running his tongue in circles around the silky skin. Sephiroth was breathing hard above him, watching the blonde go to work on his manhood. Just as he was about to press Cloud's head and force him to take more into his heavenly mouth, Cloud looked up at him and swallowed his entire cock.

"Cloud! Yes... you're doing... great," Sephiroth panted out the words, placing his hands on Cloud's shoulders. Cloud's hot mouth around his flesh felt amazing, better than he had remembered. Cloud increased the suction around Sephiroth's manhood, swirling his tongue around the shaft as best he could. The taste of the Angel penetrated all his senses, making him thirst for the silver haired God even more. Soon Sephiroth felt a familiar sensation start in his stomach and move down to his groin, threatening to smash all his control to pieces. He tore Cloud away from his hardness and pulled him back to his feet by his hair.

"Oh no, not yet Cloud," Sephiroth growled, slamming the blonde back into the desk and kissing him savagely. Cloud moaned and kicked off his boots, then began to undo his own pants hastily. Sephiroth caught his hands and pinned them to the desk, grinning. "Allow me," he purred, keeping both Cloud's hands pinned behind him with one hand and using the other to undo the buttons on his pants. Cloud writhed under his touch, silently asking for Sephiroth to go faster, but the Angel just slowed down.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sephiroth asked, tugging Cloud's pants down until they dropped to the floor where Cloud kicked them away.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud snarled, unwilling to give in to the Angel just yet. Sephiroth released his hands and picked the blonde up, setting him down on the desk with his legs parted. Sephiroth leaned in close and kissed Cloud gently, then looked straight into the sapphire eyes.

"Beg me."

"Sephiroth, I won't. You know tha--" Cloud stopped talking and cried out because Sephiroth had forced the tip of his manhood into Cloud's tight entrance unprepared. He pulled back out and forced Cloud to look at him, tears building in the younger man's eyes.

"What was that?" the Angel asked, almost innocently. Cloud blinked the tears out of his eyes and glared.

"You won't last very long if you do that again."

"Oh, well. I can always just use my hands," he punctuated this statement by touching his own need, a look of sheer pleasure piercing Cloud's groin," but you, Uke, will just have to lay there and wait. Now... are you going to cooperate?" Sephiroth snaked his hand down between Cloud's legs and rubbed his entrance, teasing the blonde.

"Nhh... please," Cloud mumbled quietly, pressing down as best he could on the teasing digit.

"What was that?" Sephiroth leaned in closer and inserted the tip of his finger into Cloud's channel, wiggling it a bit to simulate him even more.

"Oh God... Please!" Cloud cried, moaning when Sephiroth slid it further in and pulled it out, then repeated the movement.

"Hmm... that's not good enough Cloud... Please what?" Sephiroth smirked, adding another finger and stretching him out even more.

"God damn it Sephiroth, hurry up and fuck me!" Cloud yelled, shuddering in pleasure when the Angel his prostate.

"I'm not one to draw things out... most of the time," Sephiroth hit the bundle of nerves again, adding a third finger, "But you're just so delicious." He bent down and took Cloud's nipple into his mouth, sucking first, then biting roughly. Cloud screamed and arched his back, pressing further into Sephiroth's mouth. The Angel licked the bite mark and moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while thrusting his fingers in and out of Cloud's passage.

"Please... Sephiroth, faster!" Cloud moaned, almost crying from frustration. Sephiroth withdrew from his chest and nodded, the teasing was having an effect on him as well. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at Cloud's entrance, then sealed his mouth over his lover's when he thrust his entire length into Cloud's channel. Cloud's scream was muffled by Sephiroth's invading tongue, tears ran down his cheeks. The invasion hurt a lot more than he remembered it to.

"And you said... go faster," the Angel chuckled, pulling out then thrusting back in, making a fast pace neither of them would be able to keep up with for long. After a few more thrusts, Cloud got used to the feel of being filled again and began to push down on Sephiroth's length at the same tempo, creating a primal rhythm between them.

"Sephiroth... I'm gonna..." Cloud threw his head back, moaning Sephiroth's name. The Angel wrapped his hand around Cloud's erection and pumped it furiously, making Cloud cum with a piercing scream. Cloud's muscles tightened around the Angel, bringing him to his own completion. Sephiroth bit down hard on Cloud's shoulder as he came, thrusting a few more times before pulling out completely.

The two men panted in the comforting silence, looking at one another, totally sated and relaxed. Then Sephiroth got close and captured Cloud's lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all his love into the act. When it ended, Cloud buried his head into the fallen Angel's chest, relishing in the comforting warmth.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"... I don't want to kill you."

"You won't have to. But I must return to the life stream... Kadaj still needs a chance to-"

"No!" Cloud pulled away and looked angrily at the silver Angel. "I don't want you to go again. I don't care if Kadaj-"

"Hush. You'll see me again. I promise." Sephiroth stroked the blonde's hair as best he could, feeling the spikes with a smile, "Please don't be too sad. I will be back." He leaned in to kiss Cloud again, but the young man shoved him away and went down on the floor to retrieve his pants. Cloud was furious. He hadn't expected Sephiroth to go back to the life stream so fast, not after what they had just done.

"Cloud," Sephiroth kneeled beside the distraught man and embraced him, only to be shoved away again. Sephiroth stood up and realized what Cloud was doing. It would be easier to kill him if he rejected him. Cloud was trying to get Sephiroth angry enough to attack him. "Fine." Sephiroth recovered his own clothing and Masamune and left the building, waiting for Cloud outside.

Cloud put on his pants and considered searching around for his shirt, but decided he just didn't care. It would start quite an argument if Tifa or Vincent saw the marks on his chest, but if things kept going the way he thought they would, he wouldn't be sticking around long enough to talk to either of them. He picked up the buster sword where he discarded it and looked at the tremendous blade wondering why it had to be this Angel that he loved, and this Angel he must kill. Sephiroth had said he wouldn't have to kill him, but how else would he return to the life stream? Cloud exited the building and searched for Sephiroth and found him at the top of the ShinRa building. Something was different about the Angel's expression... it had changed back to the cold icy shell it was before.

"So I was just a quick fuck for you?" Cloud growled, dashing forward to engage the Angel in battle once again. Sephiroth said nothing, just attacked Cloud with the same fury from before. He struck Cloud with the ferocity he was known for and flew up above him.

"I've thought of the perfect gift for you." Sephiroth sliced through a part of the building, letting it fall on Cloud. Cloud cut right through it and ascended towards the Angel. "Shall I give you despair?" Sephiroth stood on a protrusion on the building and looked down at Cloud. The blonde had embedded the buster sword into the side of the building and was now standing on it.

"On your knees." Sephiroth's voice was riddled with hatred, "Beg for forgiveness." He sprung up and sliced through Sister Ray, making the huge gun and half the building fall down on Cloud. The blond removed one of the many swords from the buster and stuck it into the building next to the other and used them to lever him as he flew up to meet Sephiroth.

The two fought amidst the falling building, both trying not to get hit by the huge chunks of debris. Sephiroth attacked Cloud furiously, barely even giving him time to recover before striking again. Cloud realized he was no match for Sephiroth in such close conditions and used a slab of falling concrete as support to get away from the wreckage.

Sephiroth followed him right out, to the top of another building. Cloud almost fell over, the vigorous fighting was getting to him. The Angel gave no sign of caring for whether or not Cloud was prepared to keep fighting and kicked him to the ground yet again before hurling him against a pillar. As Cloud tried to get up, Sephiroth drove the Masamune into his shoulder, pinning him to the concrete.

"What is it you cherish most?" he increased the pressure on the blade, driving it in further, "Will you give me the pleasure of taking it from you?" He looked down the blade at Cloud's pitiful form, fighting the desire to stop right then and run away. He did not expect Cloud to have the strength or will to pull the Masamune right out of his shoulder and shove it away. The blonde stood up and watched Sephiroth intently.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he was filled with hatred towards the Angel, wondering how he could ever have thought Sephiroth changed at all. "There's nothing that doesn't matter!" He lunged forward and swung at the silver haired Angel, meeting the Masamune with his pent up rage. Sephiroth allowed himself a small smile, it seemed as though Cloud would in fact kill him. He didn't know whether he should be happy or sad, his one love was now about to send him back to the life stream. The Angel flew up into the sky, lowering his guard for the blow he knew was coming.

Cloud swung the buster sword around over his head, releasing all the other swords it kept hidden inside. He leapt up and met Sephiroth's gaze for a second before lunging forward and striking the Angel with the seven swords, finishing with a blow straight down to the ground. It wasn't until he looked up at Sephiroth's weakened suspended form that he realized Sephiroth had gotten him angry on purpose, wanting the blonde to kill him without regret.

"Stay there for me, trapped in my memories." Cloud watched as the Angel's one black wing sprung out, showing Sephiroth's true form.

"I will... Never be a memory."

The wing wrapped itself around the Angel and dissolved into life stream, leaving Kadaj's fragile body hovering in the air for a millisecond before falling down to the ground. The teen had his Wakazashi, double blade katana, and after regaining some of his balance, he dashed towards Cloud. Kadaj lost his footing and fell, caught by Cloud who carefully lowered him to the ground.

"Ni-san..."

This was the marionette Sephiroth had died for. Cloud was filled with hatred towards the teen who had brought back the one winged Angel only to take him again. Cloud let the boy rest in his arms, in his feeble state, he doubted Kadaj would even be able to walk.

"Kadaj," Aerith's voice broke the silence between the two Sephiroth clones. "You don't have to hang on any longer. You can come home now, if you're ready." Kadaj looked up into the sky as it began to rain. The drops hit his skin, and he felt them for the first time. He gazed at Cloud and shook his head, shutting his eyes tight. He didn't want to leave just yet, not before he had a chance to experience what real life was.

"Cloud, take care of Kadaj..." Aerith's voice faded, leaving Cloud holding Kadaj in the silent rain. With a sigh of vexation, Cloud lifted up Kadaj's limp body and carried him to Fenrir. He would have a lot to say when the teen finally woke up.

-----------------------------------------------------

What'd you think? It's gonna get better, I swear. I already wrote the next TWO chapters.. Kadaj has a bigger part. So.. review, yo. 5 reviews1 chapter. .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kadaj woke up in a warm bed in a place he did not know. He remembered taking in the Jenova cells what seemed like months ago, and he also remembered seeing Cloud. Beyond that, he recalled nothing, only a feeling of having been invaded, mind and body.

Kadaj sensed that he was wearing nothing, and all his wounds had been healed. He sat up and examined his surroundings. He was in a dark room in a huge bed. There was a door to his left and a chair with some clothes on it. To his right was a small table with a note written and a lamp. He edged over to the table and flicked on the light, almost blinded by the sudden, strong illumination.

_Kadaj,_

_You can wear the clothes I left for you if you want. When you feel ready, you can go down the hall to the right and I'll cook you something since you're probably hungry. _

_Cloud_

Kadaj read the note again and put it back on the table, then slid out of bed and padded across the room to get whatever clothes Cloud had left him. He put on the loose-fitting black pants and shirt, wishing he had his own clothes. The pants were a size too big, so they rode his hips low, but they didn't fall down. Even if they did fall, the shirt was long enough that it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

He shook his silver hair out of his face and went out the door. The hall was a bit lighter than the room he had been in, so it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. Kadaj walked down the hall, peering into any open doors he saw in hopes of finding Cloud, but saw no one. The place he was in seemed as dead and quiet as a grave and just as abandoned. He got to the end of the hall, opened the last door he came across and went in.

"Ni-san?" he looked around, the room he was in appeared to be a kitchen. He saw Cloud standing in front of the stove, stirring what looked like soup. "Ni-san, where am I?" Kadaj stood right beside Cloud and peeked at what was in the pot. Finding whatever sludge he was cooking to be disgusting, he studied Cloud instead.

"Did you sleep ok?" Cloud didn't even look away from the simmering pot. He didn't seem to care very much about Kadaj, like he had just asked so that the situation wouldn't be so awkward.

"No," Kadaj stated bluntly, "Where am I?" he asked again, this time more impatient.

"Home."

"Which is where?" Kadaj persisted. Cloud sighed and finally looked at the boy. This was the charge which Aerith had left him, so he had to take care of him. It was going to be hard, the marionette looked so much like Sephiroth; the same haunting green eyes and silvery hair.

"Have you looked outside?" Cloud kept being evasive, which was upsetting Kadaj even more than not knowing where he was.

"Well, there aren't exactly any windows," Kadaj grumbled, "What kind of muck are you making?" he scrutinized the pot once again, finding it just as revolting as before.

"Food."

Kadaj glared at Cloud for a few seconds before elbowing him in the ribs and turning away. He was upset about being ignored, he was upset about not knowing where he was, he was upset most of all because he felt simply terrible, physically and mentally. He was also rather hurt that Cloud disregarded him even when he hit him. He felt hot tears sting at his eyes and blinked them out, then stalked out of the room without a backwards glance.

Cloud turned off the stove and buried his face in his hands, then ran his fingers through his spiky hair. He didn't know whether it was harder to ignore Kadaj or accept his presence. He knew that the teen would eventually go back to the life stream just as Sephiroth had. He didn't want to get too attached to Kadaj, he would be that much harder to let go of.

He ladled out two portions of the soup that Kadaj had scoffed upon and set one on the table for himself, and left the other on the counter to take to Kadaj later. As soon as he sat down and looked at the liquid, he lost his appetite. He suddenly felt bad about being so cold to the teen, after all he had just come to true consciousness. The last thing Kadaj needed was to have no support to help him through the first days of his awakening. Cloud groaned at his feebleness and stood up, collecting the soup from the counter along with a spoon and began the trek to Kadaj's room.

He knocked on the door and hoped that Kadaj had indeed gone back to his room, he didn't want to have to look through the entire house for the teen. When no one answered, he let himself in. The room was empty. Cloud grumbled something incoherent and set the soup down on the table.

"If I was Kadaj... where would I have gone?" Cloud mumbled. The answer was as far from Cloud as possible. He left the room and turned left. At the end of the hall, he went the only room Kadaj could have gone in from there, peeking through the door before actually entering.

Sure enough, Kadaj was sulking in a big armchair in Cloud's personal library. It looked as if he had been reading a book and gave up, finding it too dull to continue. When Cloud entered the room, he looked up quickly, then turned away, curling up with his back to the door.

"I brought you soup. It's chocobo stew," Cloud said gently, coming up beside the teen and setting down the bowl on a nearby desk.

"You killed a chocobo?" Kadaj asked doubtingly, not bothering with the soup, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"No, that was a joke. It's ramen noodle. Have you had it?" Cloud kneeled down beside the teen and attempted to make conversation, but he doubted Kadaj would be so willing to talk to him now.

"No. It looks and smells positively foul." Kadaj said monotonously, silently fighting with himself about whether to venture making a real discussion with Cloud again. "... Where am I?"

"My home. We're far north, near the crater. I found it about two years ago and fixed it up a bit. It's pretty big, so I'll show you around later. No one knows where it is except me, and now you." Cloud put his elbow on the chair and rested his head on his hand, looking at Kadaj.

"Oh," Kadaj couldn't think of anything else to say, so he continued looking at the floor. Cloud smiled at Kadaj's awkwardness and remembered a time when he was much the same.

"So, how old are you?" Cloud asked, he had guessed the boy was about nineteen or so.

"You won't believe me." Kadaj smirked, looking at Cloud at last.

"Try me." Cloud tried not to appear too startled at the teen's eyes. They were just as deep and cruel as Sephiroth's. He fought the urge to look away from the deep emerald eyes, keeping his gaze straight.

"Sixteen." Kadaj broke eye contact and looked back at the floor. Only sixteen. Cloud was somewhat shocked that the incredibly strong boy was only sixteen, but before he could think to hard on it, Kadaj interrupted his thoughts. "Ni-san, what happened after Mother?" The question had been bothering Kadaj since he had woken up. There was a huge gap in his memory that only Cloud could fill. Cloud leaned back, sitting cross-legged on the floor. This was going to be hard to explain.

"Well... Sephiroth appeared." Cloud stated. Kadaj looked at him funny, as if saying 'that much was obvious.' "And we fought..." again, obvious, "And he went back to the life stream." Cloud struggled with the words, Kadaj didn't need to know what had happened, how he felt.

"You're leaving things out. I can feel it," Kadaj said, "What's he like? Sephiroth?" he stared at Cloud expecting an answer. Cloud didn't know what to say. He didn't want Kadaj to think the Angel was a cold blooded murderer, though he was in some aspect, but he didn't want anyone else to know Sephiroth as he had.

"You'll meet him someday." Cloud left the conversation at that. He reached up for the soup and tasted it to make sure it wasn't too hot, then offered it to Kadaj.

"You expect me to eat that?" Kadaj looked at the food and wrinkled his nose in disdain.

"Would you rather starve?" Cloud held out the offending soup and hoped Kadaj would eat it, otherwise they would have some real problems.

"Fine, I'll eat that... gunk." Kadaj grumbled, taking the bowl and spoon. Cloud snickered at the look of revulsion on the teen's face, earning himself a glare. Kadaj sipped at the soup cautiously. Finding it to be just as repulsive as it looked, he set it back down on the desk and glared at Cloud again.

"Taste nasty?"

"... How do you eat that... garbage?" Kadaj demanded an answer.

"You are one the only one on this planet that doesn't like ramen soup. It's practically a delicacy." Cloud stood and stretched, "Let me show you around." Kadaj nodded and stood from his seat, pulling his pants up as he did.

"Do you have any different clothes? These are too big." Kadaj asked, standing in front of Cloud. Cloud nodded and motioned for him to follow him out of the room. He led the boy to his own room, right next to Kadaj's.

"Any particular color preference?" he asked while Kadaj looked around the room. The bed was just as big as his, but the rest of the room was just as dark and a bit bigger than his.

"Something dark." Kadaj answered. "Is there somewhere I can bathe?" he asked sheepishly, looking away to hide his blush.

"Yeah, through that door over there," he pointed across the room, "I'll come in and help you work it after I get you something that fits." He then went back to searching as Kadaj went into his spacious bathroom. He joined the teen a few moments later to find that the teen had already taken off his shirt, revealing flawless, light honey toned skin. He cleared his throat nervously to get Kadaj's attention and set the clothes he had picked out on the bathroom counter, then went past the teen to the bathtub.

"Do you want to take a bath or a shower?" he asked, turning on the water, adjusting the knob to warm.

"I don't care." Kadaj picked through the clothes Cloud had picked, tight black pants and a dark blue button up shirt.

"Shower it is. Are the clothes ok?" he turned on the shower and stepped back to avoid getting sprayed.

"Yeah. Thank you, Ni-san." Kadaj nodded to Cloud and waited for the older man to leave before stripping the rest of the way and stepping into the shower.

The next week went by quickly, Kadaj now knew his way around Cloud's home as well as Cloud did. He had eaten almost nothing, choking down ramen when he could and depending on water and fruit the rest of the time. He spent most of his time wandering around the castle, as he had come to call it, and talking to Cloud when he could. Most of the time, Cloud seemed distant and would disappear for hours, but when they spoke, they conversed for long periods of time. Today, Kadaj found him taking inventory of the kitchen.

"Ni-san," Kadaj stood next to Cloud and looked at the older man to watch what he did. "I'm bored."

"Do something," Cloud replied, trying to decide what he should buy in Icicle Inn instead of ramen noodles.

"There's nothing to do," Kadaj whined, sitting up on the counter and playing with the last pack of ramen soup.

"... I'm busy." Cloud declared weakly, watching Kadaj toy with the package. He didn't know whether or not he should take the teen to Icicle town with him, people might mistake him for Sephiroth even though he was said to be dead.

"Well I'm not busy..." Kadaj tossed the noodles into the disposal unit across the room and smiled in triumph when he heard it whir, destroying the last real sustenance in the house.

"Kadaj! That was all we had left!" Cloud let his head drop on the counter in frustration, now all they had was ice cream. "... What do you want to do?" Cloud unceremoniously lifted Kadaj from the counter and dropped him on the floor to reach the cabinet he had been blocking. The teen snarled from the floor and lifted himself up and rammed into Cloud, making the man loose his balance and fall to the floor. Just as Kadaj was going to leave Cloud there, the spiky haired man pulled him down to the floor as well and began to tickle him.

"No! Ni-san! Stop!" Kadaj said between laughs, squirming under Cloud's fingers. He tried to crawl away, but Cloud promptly dragged him back and flipped him on his stomach, straddling his hips and digging his fingers into the teen's sides.

"You destroyed my soup and you knocked me over! Now you have to pay," Cloud laughed, continuing to tickle the teen. He tickled Kadaj until he couldn't breathe and rolled off, laughing just as hard from the relieved look on his face.

"That wasn't funny!" Kadaj cried, gathering up the rest of his strength and crawling on top of Cloud. He straddled the man's stomach and mimicked the tickling movement with no avail.

"I'm not ticklish," Cloud informed him, leveling himself on his elbows only to be pushed back down by a rather ruffled Kadaj. "Wrestling?" Cloud flipped the boy over and pinned him to the floor, grinning at the struggling teen.

"Ni-san!" Kadaj kneed him in the gut and rolled over on top of him again, and so a wrestling match began. The two brawled on the floor until Kadaj got tired and gave up, laying on his back with his hands pinned above him. "You win." Kadaj panted, catching his breath.

"Thought so," Cloud smiled, leaning over the boy. He was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss Kadaj, as he had kissed Sephiroth. Would they taste the same? Would they feel the same? Cloud got closer to Kadaj's face, inches from his lips. Kadaj started to get nervous, and he didn't know why. The space between them was closing rapidly, and now Cloud was almost head butting him.

"Ni-san?" Kadaj struggled futilely and was rescued by Cloud's ringing phone. Cloud released Kadaj's hands, but stayed on top of him as he answered the cell.

"Tifa?" there was silence as Cloud listened to what the woman had to say on the other end, "It's not my problem. If you can't find them, then maybe you shouldn't try." More silence. "No, that's not what-" now Cloud was getting agitated, "Fine. I'll come. Not now though... No, you don't need to know where I am... Ok. Tell him I said hi. Bye." Cloud snapped his phone shut and tossed it to the side, obviously upset about something. He had no intention of visiting Tifa if he could help it, he needed to stay with Kadaj until he figured out what he was going to do with the teen.

"Ni-san? What is it?" Kadaj sat up as best he could and looked at the blonde quizzically.

"Nothing." Cloud met Kadaj's gaze and decided to take a chance. He leaned forward and kissed the teen softly, feeling him stiffen up beneath his lips. Kadaj felt similar to Sephiroth, but subtly different. Physically, he was the same, but his lips felt warmer, softer, sweeter. He lingered a few more moments before withdrawing, holding his breath to see Kadaj's reaction.

Kadaj was blushing furiously, unable to look straight at Cloud, focusing on his shirt instead. He had no idea what that had happened. All the sudden, they had been touching, a new strange sensation. It felt warm and comforting and somewhat iniquitous, but good more than anything.

"Ni-san... what was that?" he asked, curiosity winning over his embarrassment. He was still blushing, but it was mostly hidden since he was looking down, away from Cloud.

"It was a kiss." Cloud said simply, feeling rather abashed himself.

"Kiss?"

"Yeah. It's what you do when you like someone." As soon as he said it, Cloud was mortified. He felt himself turn red in earnest as he stood up quickly and extended a hand to help Kadaj up. "I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, like someone?" Kadaj accepted the help and didn't feel so nervous anymore. Cloud looked like he was just as embarrassed as he had been, so it must have been normal.

"Kadaj... why don't we save this conversation for another day? We have no food and I have to go to Icicle town and get some stuff." Cloud hated using this excuse, but he didn't feel like saying anything else he didn't mean to say. "Is there anything you want?"

"Apples," Kadaj demanded.

"We're in the middle of a glacier. There are no apples. Oranges, yes, but no apples."

"Pineapple," Kadaj tried again, putting his hand on his hip as an emphasis.

"No... none of that either." Cloud fought the urge to laugh. Kadaj reminded him of Tifa in his pouty mood, but Tifa was a lot harder to be around. With Kadaj, it just looked cute.

"Raspberries."

"How about some nice-"

"Anything but more ramen. It's disgusting and I have no idea how you can stomach it." Kadaj sighed in disgust and leaned back on the counter. "And some clothes. I'm getting tired of wearing stuff that's too big." Cloud looked at the somewhat big white t-shirt and loose pajama pants Kadaj sported. He looked like a little kid.

"All right, I'll get you some clothes that fits. I'm buying ramen whether you want it or not though because I happen to like it. I'll get you some macaroni and cheese or something..." Cloud grinned at Kadaj and ruffled his hair. It was amazing how much both of them had opened up to each other. The only people Cloud had ever felt this comfortable with had been Aerith and Sephiroth, and Kadaj was almost a mix of both of them.

The two walked together towards the garage where Cloud kept Fenrir for such occasions. It was a bit awkward to carry groceries on the motorcycle, but he managed. Kadaj sat on the motorcycle seat while Cloud found his sunglasses and jacket, watching the blonde scuttle around the room.

"All right. Promise you won't try to leave, ok?" Cloud stood in front of Kadaj, pulling on his jacket.

"I promise. Just don't be gone too long, it's lonely without you." Kadaj looked up at Cloud innocently, unaware of the affect the statement had on the older man.

"I'll be gone for three hours max, ok? Don't do anything dangerous." Cloud motioned for the teen to get off Fenrir so he could sit down himself. Before he left, he pulled Kadaj into an embrace, burying his head in the teen's chest. He smelled like Sephiroth. Cloud removed himself from Kadaj and flicked down his sunglasses to hide tears that threatened to spill. He smiled at Kadaj before speeding off on his bike.

Kadaj stood and watched Cloud until he disappeared, then he closed the garage door and made his way to his room. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about how much he had gotten to know Cloud the past week. He smiled to himself and blushed when he thought about what happened in the kitchen, he had never had that close of contact with anyone before. He touched his lips with his fingertips and remembered how Cloud's lips had felt, had Ni-san enjoyed the kiss as much as he had? With these thoughts swirling around his head, he fell asleep.

Cloud rode down the icy road to the town, hoping Kadaj would be ok by himself. It took about forty five minutes to get to town, forty five back. With any luck, shopping wouldn't take too long, so he would be back before Kadaj really started getting lonely. Cloud spent most of the way to town trying to convince himself that Kadaj was not Sephiroth. He already knew that the teen wasn't his Angel, but he needed something to blame so he didn't have to admit to himself that he liked Kadaj. He reached the town in less time than he expected, so he was able to drop by the weapons shop before going to buy groceries.

"Well hello, Cloud! What can I do for you?" Elly, the weapon shop owner's daughter stood at the counter, discreetly trying to tug her dress down to expose her breasts. Cloud sighed and stood by the counter, somewhat annoyed by the flirtatious girl.

"Can I talk to your father?" Cloud asked, looking behind her to the swords mounted on the wall.

"Sure!" Elly spun around and flounced off to the back room, making sure to shake her posterior in another feeble attempt to win Cloud's affections. He heard Elly and her father's voices in the back room, then heavy footsteps as the old man came into the room. Cloud had left the Wakazashi and buster sword with the weapon shop owner, trusting him to hold on to them until he could take them back home. He didn't quite have enough assurance yet that Kadaj wouldn't become violent on him yet, so he kept the weapons far away.

"Cloud! What can I do for you? Here to pick up your swords? I'll tell you, this Wakazashi is really an amazing weapon. I took the liberty of cleaning-" the old man rambled, pulling the double bladed katana out from a huge safe under the counter.

"No! No, that's all right. I just wanted to make sure that you had them ok," Cloud paused to look at the marvelous weapon, taking it from the old man and giving it a practice swing. It was lighter than he was used to, but still quite formidable," You did a really good job cleaning it, old man. Thanks," he gave the sword back to the owner, who was brimming with joy at the admiration of his work, "I'll stop by and get the buster and Wakazashi in about a month if things go well." The old man nodded and shook Cloud's hand, watching him leave.

"Daddy! How could you let him leave like that!" Elly shrieked, coming out from the back room,"I was going to invite him for-"

"Elly, forget it already!" her father screeched back, plugging his ears to drown out his ecstatic daughter.

Outside, Cloud walked to the grocery store, wondering what he could get Kadaj. He entered the store and went straight to the produce, searching for something sweet the teen would like. There were strawberries, oranges, star fruit, papaya, and of course, no pineapple. He opted for the strawberries and papaya, filling a bag with each and placed them in a basket. He then replenished his stock of ramen soup and macaroni and cheese, got a few gallons of spring water, and found some kool-aid thinking the teen might find the juice amusing. He also decided to get some frozen waffles and syrup for the sake of diversity and went to the checkout.

"Hello Cloud, this is more than usual. You got guests? Maybe a girlfriend?" Marie, the grocery girl winked at him as she ran the items through the scanner, "Do you want your creepy vitamins too?" she tossed a bottle of pills into the bag along with the kool-aid, "I'm not surprised you need vitamins, since you survive completely on soup..." she snickered and finished ringing up the items, she wasn't at all bothered that Cloud didn't answer any of her questions. "That's seventy eight gil."

"Thanks," Cloud smiled back at Marie and handed over one hundred gil, "Keep the change." He took all his bags and went back to Fenrir, fitting most of them in the huge compartments that normally housed his many swords. He got back on his bike and began the icy trip back home.

_Kadaj stood in a dark room, he couldn't see anything. He could only hear whispers and what sounded like someone being dragged around the room. He stumbled around in the dark, trying not to cry, until he hit the wall and fell down the the ground. There was something sticky and wet all over the floor, it got on his hands and legs as he crawled around. The same sticky stuff was on the walls as well. He sat with his back to the wall and his eyes shut as the whispers and dragging grew nearer, until he could make out some of the words._

"_Pain, horrible pain... How could you do this to us, brother? How could you kill us like this? You should have killed Cloud, not us. You abandoned us, brother..." The voices sounded like Loz and Yazoo's, but he couldn't be sure. He opened his eyes, and suddenly the room was lit. Blood covered everything. Dead bodies littered the floor, the dragging noise he heard had been the people that weren't dead, pulling themselves across the bloodied floor._

_Kadaj screamed, tears streaming down his face, he remembered this dream. He had this dream every time he slept, the dream of death and blood. Gore covered the walls, and amidst all the carnage, he saw himself standing in the middle with Wakazashi, a demonic smile on his face. _

"Kadaj! Wake up!" Cloud's voice penetrated into Kadaj's dream and the teen woke up, tears streaking his face, his throat raw from screaming. He looked at Cloud who had an expression of pure worry on his face, worry and fear. "Are you all right?" Cloud sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug, holding the boy as close as possible to calm him down.

"I just had... a bad dream," Kadaj panted, snuggling into Cloud's warmth and trying to slow down his rapid heartbeat.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Cloud asked, stroking Kadaj's hair. The teen shook his head slid closer to Cloud, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist, returning the hug.

"You sure? It didn't sound too-"

"I'm fine." Kadaj pulled away from Cloud slowly, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Cloud wiped a tear from the teen's face with his thumb and brushed some loose hair out of his face. Kadaj leaned forward without warning and kissed Cloud on the lips, finding comfort in the older man's heat. The blonde was surprised to say the least that Kadaj would do such a thing, but did nothing to stop it, just gently kissed him back until he withdrew.

"What was that for?" Cloud asked quietly, lifting Kadaj's head to meet his gaze.

"I don't know. Because I like you." Kadaj lay back down in bed covering himself with a blanket before curling up to conserve warmth.

"Kadaj... there's something you need to understand about kissing," Cloud began carefully, sitting cross-legged, facing Kadaj, "It's something people do when they're more than friends. It's like... I don't know what it's like. But you don't just do it when you like someone as a normal friend." Cloud hoped Kadaj would understand his broken explanation and waited for the teen to respond.

"So... you don't like me?" Kadaj's voice was dripping with rejection as he tried not to cry.

"No! No, that's not- wait, I do like you, it's just- It's one thing to like someone as a friend, but another to like someone and want to kiss them. You kiss a person that you want to-" Cloud stopped himself, wondering how in hell he was going to explain any of this to the teen. Kadaj sat up and faced Cloud, new tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them off with the back of his hand and looked at the man in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"All right... let's start from the beginning. You know what a friend is, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Friends talk, they play games, they spend time together, right?" Kadaj nodded and waited for the spiky blonde to continue, "Well, when you've liked someone enough for a long time, sometimes you'll want to do more than just hang out."

"Like do what?"

"Uhh... like kiss and touch and hold hands," Cloud was beginning to get edgy, hoping the conversation didn't stray any further.

"What kind of touching? Like this?" Kadaj asked curiously, poking Cloud's shoulder.

"Not exactly... I'll explain it to you later, okay? For now you just need to know that-"

"But," Kadaj interrupted, "We've been friends for over a while and we've kissed, so doesn't that count?"

"Well, a week isn't very long... and you have to want to kiss the person." Cloud smiled at the teen's naiveté, "You have to know what you're getting into as well."

"I want to kiss you. And you just told me what I'm getting into," the boy persisted, he was more stubborn than a chocobo and its greens.

"You're not understanding what I mean. When people kiss, it's because they want their relationship to progress to something you're not ready for." Cloud was satisfied with this answer, Kadaj, however, was not.

"But-"

"Enough! I'll tell you the rest later, ok? I'm too tired right now." Cloud lay back on the bed, hoping Kadaj would not continue to question him. He was grateful when Kadaj remained silent. He closed his eyes and relaxed, then tensed up once again when the boy lay next to him and swung an arm over his chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Kadaj, this is the kind of-"

"I don't care. It's warm and comfortable." Kadaj held on tight to Cloud, hoping the older man wouldn't attempt to dislodge him from the pleasant position he was in now. Cloud sighed and put an arm around Kadaj's shoulders, pulling him in a bit closer.

"All right, but just this once."


	3. Chapter 3

WOOHOO! i Finallly updated. I got injured (fell out of a moving truck and broke my ankle..) so i didnt get the chance to attack fanfiction with my newest chapter til now. Read and reveiw! 

-----------------

Chapter 3

Two months passed without any more awkward contact between the two. Cloud had been finding it increasingly difficult to refrain from doing something he might regret with the teen. He had gone into town twice to get more strawberries, and also found that Kadaj was allergic to milk products, so waffles or anything of the sort was out of the question. He found out one day when he decided to give Kadaj ice cream, seeing how much the boy liked sweet things. The experience had ended with Kadaj breaking out in hives, sulking for almost a week, and putting all the ice cream to melt in Cloud's bathtub after the blonde had laughed at him. Kadaj had sulked for even longer when he realized Cloud had forgotten to get him more clothes, and all they sold in Icicle town was winter wear.

Tifa had called him regularly to bother him for a while, but stopped when he began to ignore her. Vincent had also called, but on a more sporadic basis. So far, Vincent was the only one Cloud had told that Kadaj was still alive, and the vampire had told no one else so far. Right now, the pair were in Cloud's room, the blonde laying in bed trying to sleep and Kadaj bothering him to get up and do something.

"Ni-san... I'm-"

"Bored, I know. I promise I'll take you to town next time I go," Cloud grumbled, hoping the teen wouldn't pursue another argument. Kadaj had been growing testier lately, probably because he was stuck at home all the time.

"But I'm really bored. Why won't you do anything?" he growled, he wanted to do something to get Cloud out of bed, or at least talkative, but he didn't know what. He crawled over to straddle Cloud's hips and attempted to tickle the man, getting no reaction but a reprimand.

"Unneeded phys-"

"Physical contact, I know," Kadaj mimicked the blonde, but didn't move. He enjoyed being as close to Cloud as possible, completely oblivious to the fact that Cloud was almost constantly lusting after him.

"Kadaj... I'm going to roll over, squish and tickle you if you don't move." Cloud snarled, feeling the press of Kadaj's backside on the small of his back.

"I dare you to," Kadaj replied, pushing Cloud into the bed with pressure on his shoulders. Cloud sighed inwardly and swiftly flipped the boy over on his back, leaning over him, but not tickling.

"Why must you torment me so?" Cloud asked, pinning the teen's shoulders to the bed. His libido got the better of him and he bent down over the boy, kissing his neck softly.

"Ni... Ni-san, what are you doing?" he squirmed a bit but was unable to free himself from Cloud's grip. The blonde suck on his neck, leaving a light purple mark before withdrawing to look at the teen. Kadaj was flushed, his eyes wide, but he wasn't fighting the invasion of his space. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Cloud's mouth on his, sucking his lower lip gently, licking the soft, sweet skin before plunging his tongue into Kadaj's mouth. Kadaj froze under him, unsure of what to do with Cloud's tongue massaging seductively against his own. After a moment, Kadaj began to enjoy the intimate contact and opened his mouth wider, kissing the blonde back.

Cloud moaned softly and shifted, settling himself between Kadaj's legs, keeping their mouths connected. The fact that the teen had responded enthusiastically to the situation only fueled Cloud's desire to keep going. He slid his hand under Kadaj's loose black t-shirt, feeling his stomach muscles tremble under his touch. It was then he realized the kiss had become stagnant and he pulled his hand from Kadaj's shirt as if he'd been burned, rolling off and sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry," were the first words from Cloud's mouth as he looked down on the mortified teen. Cloud was appalled at himself for losing his control. Kadaj sat up and looked at Cloud, unsure of what to say. Cloud buried his head in his hands and waited for Kadaj to get mad or start crying, but when nothing happened, he looked up at the boy. The teen had positioned himself to sit across from him, staring at him intently.

"Was that what you meant... when you said that relationships progress?" Kadaj looked down at the bed as soon as he said this, a light blush covering his cheeks. When Cloud finally registered that Kadaj wasn't mad at him, he sighed with relief and proceeded to answer the boy's question.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm sorry I did that, I shouldn't have-"

"I liked it." Kadaj turned even redder when he said this, but gathered the courage to look at Cloud straight on.

"You... No, you shouldn't," Cloud sat and tried to think of a reason why Kadaj shouldn't have enjoyed what he had done. There were a million reasons. But Cloud stayed silent, arguing with himself about whether or not Kadaj was ready for a more physical relationship. Logic prevailed over lust, but Cloud didn't just toss his desire out the window either.

"Kadaj, this can't happen yet. You're not ready for it, trust me." Cloud still remembered his first time with Sephiroth, and looking back, it wouldn't have killed him to wait a while longer before giving in to the silver Angel. "You may think you are, but it's better to wait on some things." Cloud wasn't prepared for the reaction he got from the teen.

All the color drained from Kadaj's face, and he looked almost angry. "Fine," the teen spat and stood from the bed, "I don't care." Kadaj was trying hard to keep from crying, and he managed to pretend he really didn't care. He turned away from Cloud and went right out the door, stopping to look over his shoulder and scowl at the blonde before walking out the door.

"Nicely handled there, Cloud... Really great. Kept the kid's dignity in tact and all." Cloud said to himself, laying back on the bed. He really had wanted to go on with Kadaj, but the way things were going, it would have practically been rape. Right when he needed someone to talk to, his phone went off. After glancing at the screen for a second, he saw it was Vincent and picked up.

"Hey."

"Cloud. How are you?" Vincent's voice sounded as monotonous as usual, but Cloud was one of the few who could tell between the vampire's different moods and decided he sounded bored.

"Just great," Cloud grumbled sarcastically, throwing an arm over his face to block out the light in the room.

"I find that hard to believe. You sound distracted. What's wrong?"

"I just almost raped Kadaj."

"... What?" A hint of emotion crept into Vincent's voice, probably disbelief.

"I. Almost. Raped. Kadaj." Cloud repeated, putting most of the emphasis on 'raped'.

"Why? How? Are you sure?" Vincent almost sounded amused, which irked the blonde slightly.

"What do you mean 'are you sure'? I had him pinned to the bed, I was about to-"

"Are you sure he was against it?"

"..." Cloud hadn't thought about that, all he could think of was the shocked expression on Kadaj's face when he looked at him. Or had it just been surprise? After all, the teen had kissed him back.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You might be right, but... I don't know. He's only sixteen and-"

"So how old were you? You were in SOLDIER and you lost it to Sephiroth of all people. What were you? Fifteen?" Vincent was the only one that knew almost everything about Cloud. There were certain things that he never even told Aerith.

"But that's different!" Cloud blurted, "I knew what I was getting into!"

"So? Tell him. I'm quite certain he wouldn't reject the idea right away." Vincent's way of thinking seemed so logical, but at the same time rather silly.

"No! I'm not going to be the one to smash his innocence to pieces." Cloud stood his ground firmly, wanting to believe that any spoiling of the teen was not going to be his fault.

"You already took his first kiss, and don't say it wasn't. You've been around him longer than anyone else, you're obviously attracted to him, otherwise you wouldn't be having this problem to begin with, and from what you've said, I'm drawn to believe that Kadaj didn't actually stop you." Vincent paused to let the information sink in, "Am I right?"

"Well... yeah... but still-"

"Cloud, just talk to him. If you did what I think you did and pushed him away afterwards, then he's probably very upset right now." Vincent sounded like he wouldn't take no for an answer, "Go, right now. Call to tell me how things go."

"...Fine. Thanks, Vincent." Cloud hung up his phone and turned it off, wondering exactly what he was going to say to Kadaj.

"Hey, you wanna start where we left off? It hurts a lot, but it feels good to me, so who cares?" Cloud mumbled as he rolled off the bed and went out the door. He walked down the hall aimlessly, sort of hoping he'd run into Kadaj. He hoped the boy hadn't tried to go outside, and decided to look in the garage first. On his way there he passed the kitchen and heard sniffling coming from the room, so he peered in. Kadaj was sitting on the floor next to the door, leaning on the wall, his knees tucked under his chin, face covered with tears.

"Go away," he practically snarled at Cloud glancing up to glower at him before turning away to glare the floor once again.

"Kadaj... I'm sorry, you know that, right?" Cloud let himself in and kneeled on the floor in front of the teen, "Please don't be angry with me, I just don't want to hurt you." Cloud tried to reason with him, but it seemed like he had really hurt the teen's feelings.

"A bit late for that isn't it?" Kadaj spat, getting up off the floor to leave. Cloud got up along with him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you."

---------------

Vincent stood over the lake in Ajit, looking into the cool depths of the water. It was three years to the day since Aerith died. He bowed his head in reverence for a moment before turning away from the watery tomb, drawing his attention to the person behind him.

"Yuffie. What do you want?" he asked the girl coldly, giving no regard for her feelings.

"Geez, frosty as ever, aren't you. I just came to pay my respects. I didn't know her as well as the rest of you did, but I still venerate her sacrifice for the planet." Yuffie followed the vampire as he walked past her, into the ancient forest.

"Venerate? I thought you flunked out of school." Vincent's voice was cruel, but Yuffie could tell he was just teasing. It was ridiculously hard to read the vampire's moods most of the time, but he made fun of the ninja enough for her not to take it to heart.

"So, what have you been up to?" Yuffie caught up and walked beside him, reaching forward to take hold of his hand. Vincent looked at her perplexedly, but didn't oppose the show of affection.

"Nothing."

"... Nothing? Oh, come on Vincent, be creative." Yuffie said, exasperated.

"I've been up to nothing. Watching people, making sure the life stream and the Jenova cells stay in check."

"Ok... have you heard from Cloud? I called him once, but he sounded rather upset on the phone, so I haven't called him again."

"No, I haven't talked to him." Vincent lied about talking to the blonde because saying he was keeping in touch with him would lead to many questions. Unfortunately, Yuffie saw right through him.

"...Liar."

"What?" Vincent stopped walking and looked at her, but didn't release her hand.

"I said you're a liar. Don't deny it. You sound about five times more boring when you lie, it's like a terrible poker face when you know you're gonna lose." Yuffie grinned at the vampire. The vampire said nothing and just looked at the ninja. "Worry not, I will tell no one, I promise. But... is he doing ok?" Yuffie looked worried, which was rare for the energetic girl.

"He's doing all right," Vincent said nothing more and tugged Yuffie's hand, signaling that they should continue walking. He had no idea how right he was.

---------------

"I love you." The words left Cloud's mouth before he could stop them. Love? Did Kadaj even know what love was? Apparently so, because the boy didn't try to get away and stood rigid in his embrace.

"Do you mean it?" the teen asked meekly, looking up at Cloud through his silver hair. Cloud nodded sheepishly, then rested his head on Kadaj's shoulder. He was relieved when the boy finally returned the hug, stepping closer to maximize the contact between the two.

"Don't be mean like that ever again." Kadaj said, rubbing his cheek against Cloud's.

"I won't. I promise." Cloud kissed the boy's cheek, then moved to his lips, feeling Kadaj respond immediately. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying one another's lips, until Cloud ended the kiss. Cloud looked into Kadaj's emerald eyes, their foreheads touching, and wondered when he had fallen in love with the boy.

"Ni-san, what happens next?" Kadaj kissed the blonde, tracing his tongue over Cloud's lower lip shyly. Cloud looked at him seriously and waited until he had the teen's full attention.

"I don't think I can explain it... it's something you have to experience for yourself when you think you're ready to go further than just kissing." Cloud leaned back on a counter and pulled Kadaj towards him to a comfortable position.

"What's further than kissing?" Cloud bit his lip and thought on what Vincent said. Maybe Kadaj was ready to leap to the next step,

"I'll show you... but you have to relax, ok?" Kadaj nodded, so the blonde decided to go on. Cloud brought his hand down to Kadaj's waist, slipping his hands under the boys shirt and pulled it over his head, then dropped it on the floor. Next, he kissed his neck down to his shoulder while moving his hand lower until it was over the boy's crotch.

"Ni-san," Kadaj squirmed a bit, unaccustomed to having his clothes removed in front of others. He got a bit nervous when he felt Cloud's hand on the front of his pants, but he trusted him enough not to move. Cloud squeezed Kadaj's groin softly, feeling the boy shudder and harden beneath his touch. Kadaj moaned and grabbed on to Cloud's shirt, biting his shoulder. There was a burning ache between his legs and in his stomach that felt like a piece of heaven. He pressed against Cloud's hand and released his shoulder so he could kiss him.

Cloud pressed his tongue into Kadaj's mouth almost as soon as he felt the boy's lips on his. He then proceeded to undo the button on Kadaj's pants and pull down the zipper, reaching his hand inside to stroke the teen's erect member. Kadaj cried out in pleasure, breaking off the kiss and biting his lip, piercing the skin so a drop of blood ran down his chin. Cloud licked the blood of and continued to stroke the teen's manhood, feeling his own pants grow uncomfortably tight. Kadaj began to thrust into Cloud's hand, the intense pleasure was driving him over the edge.

The teen didn't last very long, and he came crying out and shaking into Cloud's hand, then collapsed on the blonde. "Ni-san..." he mumbled, still on a pleasure high from his first orgasm. Cloud held the boy close to him with one hand and redid his pants with the other, trying to ignore his own burning need.

"I'm gonna take you back to your room, okay?" Cloud informed the exhausted teen. Kadaj mumbled a word of approval and fell asleep in Cloud's arms as he carried him to his room. Cloud left him tucked in his bed and kissed him on the forehead before leaving, going back to his room to take care of his own need and maybe call Vincent. He certainly would never have tried anything with the teen had the Vampire not said anything, so he definitely owed Vincent a thanks.

-------------

Vincent and Yuffie walked through the ancient forest back to Bone Village where they stocked up on potions and stayed the night. They had spoken little, Vincent remaining quiet by nature, Yuffie not attempting to make conversation for fear of being ridiculed.

"Where are we going next?" Yuffie found Vincent outside the village, looking out into the ocean.

"... I was going up north to the crater... you can come if you choose, but know that I will proceed alone at some point." Vincent informed the ninja. He spun around and headed to the nearest chocobo haven, not bothering to see if Yuffie followed. "Do you want to walk or ride?"

"Ummm... Ride!" Yuffie ran after the vampire, excited as a child on Christmas. "How far away are the closest chocobos?" she asked, catching up to him at last and grabbing hold of his hand like the day before.

"About fifteen minutes," Vincent smiled to himself and twined his fingers around Yuffie's. The ninja was somewhat puzzled by Vincent's display of affections, but said nothing, content with the silence between them. Yuffie wondered why Vincent needed to go up to the crater, but didn't trouble herself too much about it.

"So, what will you do after we separate?" Vincent broke the silence about halfway to the chocobo area.

"Umm... I don't know yet. Maybe I'll come back to the village or go stay in Icicle since I haven't been there in a really long time." Yuffie replied, contemplating asking the question that was itching at the back of her mind. "... Why are you going to crater?"

Yuffie blurted out the question and looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet the glare that was sure to come from the vampire. Vincent just chuckled and kept walking.

"I just feel like it." He released her hand and got quiet, then whispered to the ninja, "There's two full grown mountain chocobos around the next bend. Do you have any greens?" Yuffie nodded and pulled the greens from her pouch, handing them to Vincent. "This will just take a second." Vincent stood up and practically floated around the bend, inhumanly silent. A few moments later, Yuffie heard the familiar "Wark!" of a captured chocobo and watched the vampire lead to her with untypical care.

"Off we go?" Yuffie asked, mounting the green chocobo.

"Off we go."

-----------------

Cloud went to Kadaj's room when he thought the younger boy would be awake and stood outside his door. He wondered what he would say to the boy, especially if he rejected him after their last get-together. He mustered up his courage and opened the door a crack, peering in to see if the boy was indeed awake. His jaw dropped at the sight he saw before him.

Kadaj had woken up a bit before Cloud had come to his room. He had spent a few moments pondering on what had happened between them before decided to experiment on his own a bit. He sat on his bed almost naked, pleasuring himself like Cloud had, mimicking the blonde's movements from earlier. He let out a throaty moan, trying to determine what felt best on his arousal. Completely unaware of Cloud practically having a seizure outside his door, he sped up his movements, tightening his grip on his manhood and thrusting lightly into his own hand.

He suddenly gasped, arching his back as he drove himself to climax, almost in tears from the searing pleasure coursing through his body. Watching this, Cloud had to ignore his own very hard arousal and slump down on the floor outside Kadaj's room. He was unsure of whether he should come back later or go in now. Kadaj made the decision for him when he got out of his bed and went out the door abruptly.

"... How long have you been there?" he asked probingly. He felt a blush cover his cheeks as he remembered he was completely naked and went halfway back into the room, leaning out of the door frame.

"Uhh, not long," Cloud stood up and faced Kadaj, who slunk into his room further, "I was just passing by to see how you were and-"

"You were watching, weren't you?" Kadaj's eyes narrowed as he looked at Cloud, not because he was upset, but because he did not know how the man would react. Cloud and Kadaj were very similar in their apprehension about their shaky relationship.

"Well... yeah," Cloud met Kadaj's gaze, "Are you upset that I did?"

"... No."

Cloud was unprepared for the boy's simple answer and found himself almost laughing. He allowed himself a small smile and took a step forward, closer to Kadaj.He leaned in and kissed the boy for a moment, and feeling him kiss back, regained his confidence.

"I'm gonna make food. What do you want?" Cloud brushed Kadaj's hair out of his face, keeping his lips as close to the boy's as possible.

"You. With sugar. And strawberries." Kadaj mumbled the words, nipping Cloud's lip playfully. Although the boy was almost completely inexperienced, save for Cloud's debauchery, he learned quickly. The only problem was that there was still a lot he didn't know, which included how close Cloud was from throwing him down and ravaging him.

"... You know, that doesn't sound half bad." Cloud said, burying his fingers in Kadaj's hair and drawing the boy into a second, less chaste kiss. And then Cloud's phone rang, both upsetting and relieving the blonde. A quick glance at his phone revealed that Vincent was calling, and he took the call.

"Yes?" Cloud gave Kadaj a peck on the nose and a smile before leaving the boy to go to the kitchen.

"So, how did it go?"

"Hmm... I don't think I'll get into the details. You might have a vampiric heart attack if I do," Cloud chuckled smugly.

"Really now? Well, you better have an extra room prepared because I'm about two hours away from your place."

"... What?" Cloud stood in disbelief outside the kitchen, wondering why Vincent would come visit at such an inopportune time.

"You heard me. I believe you meant 'why' instead of 'what'. The answer is... I want to meet this marionette for myself. We really need to know whether or not he's a threat. For all we know, he could turn into Sephiroth at any minute."

"And you couldn't tell me this before?" Cloud shook his head and entered the kitchen, able to move again. As Vincent gave his answer, he searched through the refrigerator for strawberries and washed them.

"I just thought of it after I hung up with you, but I thought you might be busy so I waited a while." Vincent paused, then continued, "Do you think he will turn into Sephiroth? It'll be real hell if he does."

"I don't think he will. He's really adjusting well to this world. He told me he came from the life stream directly after he started remembering things about his life before he came here, to the real world."

"The life stream is the real world."

"You know what I meant." Cloud snapped, exasperated. He put the strawberries in a plate and took a small sugar bowl from his cabinet. "So, when can I expect you?"

"In three hours. Well, probably four."

"... I though you said two?"

"There's a storm."

"Oh. See you then." Cloud waited until Vincent hung up, then turned off his phone. The strawberries looked positively delicious. Perhaps it would be a good idea to leave himself out of the strawberry experience though, seeing how fast they progressed from friends to more. He went back to Kadaj's room to find the boy dressed in tight blue shorts he had found in his wardrobe. Cloud found himself staring at the teen's perfect legs, his not too pale skin and perfectly toned thighs. Again, Kadaj had no idea what an innuendo he presented for Cloud and grinned at the blonde.

"Strawberries kitchen. We go," Cloud stole a glance at Kadaj's perfect ass before turning to leave, imprinting the picture of Kadaj in his mind.

"And I thought you could speak in full sentences," Kadaj laughed, pulling on a small white t-shirt and following Cloud out the door. As they made their way to the kitchen, Cloud contemplated on how he would break the news to Kadaj that Vincent was coming.

"Do we even have strawberries?" Kadaj caught up to Cloud and walked beside the blonde. "I thought you said they didn't grow here."

"They're imported from Costa del Sol." Cloud stopped walking and leaned on the wall, facing Kadaj.

"What?"

"... You remember Vincent right?" the teen nodded, "He's coming." Cloud braced himself for the panic attack Kadaj was sure to have.

"Here! Why? Is he gonna try to kill me? Why did you tell him I was here?" Kadaj shouted, "Does he know I'm here?" the teen paced back and forth in front of Cloud, barking the questions furiously, not waiting for answers.

"Wait! Ok, yes he knows you're here." This made Kadaj stop his pacing and stare at Cloud, aghast. "He's coming because he wants to talk to you. He's not going to try to kill you, I give you my word. He's just curious. I told him you were here because he's one of the few people I trust." Cloud hoped his answers would be enough to calm the teen back down.

"... Do you trust me?" Kadaj wrapped his arms around himself and stared at Cloud, the situation they were now in opened Cloud's eyes to the fact that Kadaj was still extremely insecure with the life he was living. "Aren't you scared I'll try to kill you? Or that Sephiroth..." Kadaj threw himself at Cloud and sobbed into the man's chest, he had been to scared to ask these questions before, but now he had no problem. "Don't ever leave me, ni-san." Cloud put his arms around Kadaj, pulling him close. How could he not have noticed that Kadaj had been struggling with these worries earlier?

"I trust you, Kadaj. I'm not scared you'll try to kill me, and I'll never leave you. I promise." Cloud felt the boy calm down a bit and kissed the top of his head. "Do you still want your strawberries?" Kadaj laughed and pulled away, his eyes red and his hair ruffled. The two were interrupted by the house alarm going off, indicating there was an intruder.

"That must be Vincent... I thought he said a few hours," Cloud shook his head and looked to Kadaj, who was becoming nervous once again. "You go to the kitchen and eat something... then meet us in the library, ok?" Kadaj nodded and looked at Cloud as if he was expecting something more. Cloud smiled to himself and brushed his lips on Kadaj's, then sent the boy on his way.

"Holy two omega," Cloud grunted, making his way to the garage.

"Alert off." The mechanical voice of the alarm system was cue for the alarm to quiet itself. Cloud found Vincent tying up his chocobo in the garage, which had been forced open.

"You know... you could have called and said you needed someone to open this for you. No need to set of the damn alarm." Cloud went and closed the door, then faced Vincent.

"Sorry about that. I found a shortcut by Icicle and got here a lot faster than I would have normally," Vincent pulled his cape off and set it down on his chocobo. The vampire's features were stunning. His red eyes served more to seduce than scare someone, and the hints of fangs hidden behind pale lips were the object of much mystery.

"Right. I told Kadaj you were coming. He's going to meet us in the library." Cloud motioned for Vincent to enter his house and followed him through the door.

"So, what have you talked about with him?"

"Nothing much. He doesn't remember what happened when Sephiroth came, which is probably better for him," Cloud himself had a hard time dealing with what happened between himself and the Angel, he prayed Kadaj would never remember. "He has nightmares when he's alone, and he calls me ni-san. He has yet to call me by my real name."

"Hmm... so, what happened with Sephiroth?" Vincent grinned at the blonde and allowed himself to be led into the library. He sat himself down in the closest armchair and waited for Cloud to sit down across from him.

"Nothing you need to know," Cloud replied, "So, why exactly did you visit if you could just ask me over the phone? You sent Kadaj into hysterics."

"Really now?" Vincent couldn't help but grin and the scowl Cloud shot at him. "I want to talk to him in person. And seeing as I'm the only one who can actually see Jenova remnants... I want to look at him a bit to make sure Jenova's completely gone."

"Why do you care?" Kadaj asked wearily, setting himself down on a third armchair between the two. "If you really want to know, she's completely gone. And now that I told you that, you can be gone too..."

"Kadaj!" Cloud looked aghast at the teen, "Sorry Vincent, I don't think he's up to giving up his barbaric speech just yet." Cloud ignored the hurt glare he received for his comment and turned his attention back to Vincent. "Are you satisfied that he's ok?" He watched Vincent stand from his seat and kneel in front of Kadaj, looking the teen over. Then he reached out with his normal hand and placed it on Kadaj's forehead. Kadaj's eyes widened at the contact and he kicked the vampire square in the chest before springing up from his seat.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, his green eyes glowing with outrage. Cloud decided now was the time to step between the two, as Vincent stood up and glared back at the teen.

"Ok, ok.. I think this happy visit has come to its gleeful end." Cloud motioned for Kadaj to sit back down then led Vincent back to the garage.

"That didn't go very well. It's obvious all the Jenova cells are gone," Vincent said, mounting his chocobo after replacing his tattered cape.

"You look like you have something else to say." Cloud opened up the garage with a nasty sounding crack and sighed to himself.

"... He's hiding something," Vincent quieted Cloud with a hand and continued, "You can't say you haven't noticed it. There's something he's not telling you. I don't know what it is, I got a small glimpse when I touched him, but not enough to really learn anything."

"What are you saying? He's lying to us?" Cloud shot vexedly. He crossed his arms and stood in front of the chocobo, averting his gaze to the side.

"Ask him about it. He should tell you-"

"If he's not mad about earlier." Cloud ran his hand through his hair and smiled weakly at Vincent, "I'm sorry he was like that, he doesn't seem to be keen on anyone other than me."

The two spoke for a few minutes before Vincent took his leave, disappearing into the snowy storm outside. Cloud closed the garage door and winced at the horrid creaking sound and made a mental note to look at it later. First, he had to go nurse Kadaj's abused ego.

"That's gonna end nice and dandy, now isn't it?"

----------------

good? bad? cheesy? i wanna know! no flames though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I know it took me a year and a fucking day to write this, but I had some serious blockage.. I PROMISE a lemon in the next chapter, I just wanted to get this one over with as efficiently as possible without making it complete and total crap... Yep.. I'm an idiot. Reviews are welcome! In fact, if you review me, I'll even let you yell at me for taking so damned long.

BTW! I wrote a VincentCloud oneshot called "Blood Red Sin" and I'm going to put it up right after this one.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE PLOT, SO DON'T SUE ME.

--------------

Chapter 4

"Oh come on, you didn't have to be that cold to Vincent, it's not like he was trying to hurt you!" Cloud still hadn't given up reasoning with the obstinate teen. At the moment, he was standing helplessly in front of Kadaj, who had curled up into a ball on his armchair.

"He didn't ask to touch me," Kadaj mumbled, "Only you can touch me." He took a moment to scowl at the blonde before softening his expression somewhat. "But you're right."

"Good. Now... did you eat the strawberries I left you?" Cloud helped the teen out of his chair and walked with him into the hall.

"No." Kadaj made his way to his room, followed closely by Cloud. On their way, Cloud took notice that Kadaj walked like a girl, swaying his hips ever so slightly. His silver hair parting every now and then to show small bits of his pale neck. Cloud was so engrossed in imagining how his soft skin would taste he didn't notice when they reached Kadaj's room. For about a week after Kadaj's nightmare, Cloud had taken to sleeping with the teen, but now they slept separately again. He was somewhat taken back when Kadaj grabbed his hand outside his room, looking at him with longing eyes.

"Ni-san... will you sleep with me tonight?" Kadaj gripped his hand tightly and stepped closer, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Please? It'll be the last-"

"No. I'm going to bed." It hurt to reject him so coldly, but Kadaj needed to learn that there were certain things you couldn't do. It was more for Cloud than Kadaj, the blonde knew he couldn't control himself in certain situations, and this was one of them.

"Ni-san... Why not?" Kadaj cried, gripping his hand even tighter. He bit his lip and did his best pout, hoping Cloud would change his mind.

"Kadaj, please take no for an answer, I can't." Cloud freed himself of Kadaj's clutch and took a few steps back, looking at the boy before him. Kissing, he had grown ok with. What happened the other day in the kitchen was not going to happen again. Vincent's visit showed Cloud how much Kadaj needed to be with other people.

Kadaj stood in defeat, tears hinting at his eyes. Without saying anything, he turned and went in his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He screamed as loud as he could, then threw himself on his bed and lay there. Cloud stood outside silently before knocking on the door.

"... I'm not going to leave with you like this. Open the door, Kadaj." Cloud hoped he hadn't hurt the teen too badly, but by the looks of it, Kadaj was pretty angry.

"No! You're just going to leave! So just go away!"

Cloud leaned on the door and groaned to himself. If it took all night to get Kadaj civil again, maybe it wasn't worth it to reintroduce him to humanity. "Kadaj, just open the door. We can talk."

"That's all we ever do! Talk talk talk! Why can't we do more?" Kadaj screeched through the door, somewhat muffled by the pillow he buried his head in. Cloud was about ready to break the door down, his worry was turning to anger very quickly.

"Open the door, Kadaj. Now," Cloud ordered, punching the offending door softly for emphasis. He heard a small scuffle in the room, followed by a click, then more scuffling. When he entered the room, Kadaj was in his bed, his shirt having been discarded on the floor.

"I opened it. Happy?" Kadaj said acidly. He was turned away from the door, curled up under a big grey comforter.

"Not especially." Cloud spat back just sourly. He sat himself down on Kadaj's bed, "Why are you being this way?" He managed to calm his voice a bit, less anger was reflected in his tone.

"You said you loved me. You said you wouldn't ever leave me. Now all the sudden you're-"

"Kadaj... the relationship between us can't happen. You don't even know what kind of relationship it is." Cloud tried not to sound too cold, but his attempt failed.

"So why are you still here?" Kadaj shot up and tackled the blonde down to the bed, his tone dripping with pure hatred. His poison green eyes met mako blue for a second before he released Cloud and sat in the bed, the comforter covering him from the waist down.

Cloud decided now was the time to take action instead of just talking. He wanted Kadaj more than anything, and the lustful part of his being had finally conquered over the sensible part. He pulled off his shirt and crawled on Kadaj, straddling the teen's hips. He took advantage of his surprise and kissed the teen swiftly, driving his tongue into Kadaj's mouth almost immediately. Lifting his weight up a bit to tug away the comforter covering the teen, he suddenly found himself on his back again.

Kadaj pinned Cloud's hands above his head, glowering over the blonde. The glare softened to a slightly menacing stare and he bent down and restarted the kiss that Cloud had initiated. Kadaj was a lot less experienced than Cloud, so he lost his confidence and pulled back, looking at Cloud nervously. The blonde freed his hands and sat up, keeping the lithe teen in his lap. He smiled and tucked the silver hair in Kadaj's face behind his ear, it was soft and silky, sliding between his fingers.

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked, moving his hand to caress Kadaj's equally soft cheek. The teen nodded and closed his eyes when Cloud leaned in to kiss him, this time the kiss was like a warm breeze, moving slowly and heating up the two until they had to break the kiss to breathe. Kadaj had no idea what they were getting into, he had decided to do anything Cloud suggested.

"What comes next?" Kadaj asked, squirming in Cloud's lap. Cloud grasped Kadaj's hips, the friction over his groin was driving over the edge. He didn't answer Kadaj's question, instead he lay on his back and pulled Kadaj on top of him, allowing their lips to meet in a slow kiss. His hand lazily made its way down the lithe teen's back, stopping at his ass and gripping it tightly.

"Mm... Ni-san," Kadaj moaned, breaking the kiss to look into the blonde's mako eyes. He stared at his neck hungrily for a moment before latching onto it with his mouth. Cloud bit his lip in frustration and started to slip his hand into the back of Kadaj's shorts, feeling the soft skin, craving to go further with the teen.

"Kadaj," Cloud began breathlessly, "Sit up for a second." Kadaj detached himself from Cloud's neck and rolled off, his hair disheveled. "Take off your shorts," the blonde ordered, taking his own pants off as well.

Kadaj did as he was told, blushing when he realized they were completely naked on his bed. He now understood what Cloud had meant when he said Kadaj had no idea what he was asking for. He was completely unprepared for the level of intimacy they now shared.

Cloud didn't notice Kadaj's sudden uneasiness and pushed the teen on his back, ravaging his mouth fiercely. He put his weight on one of his hands while the other drifted back to Kadaj's chest and down to his abdomen.

"Ni... Ni-san..." Kadaj said breathlessly, trying push away the blonde's hand. "Stop!" He managed to shove Cloud off and he scooted away, sitting against the headboard with his arms around his knees.

Cloud understood immediately and stood from the bed, pulling his clothes back on. "Kadaj... Don't ask me to do this again," he growled at the teen. He was infuriated at having been led on and cut off. He understood that Kadaj was new at this, but it still pissed him off.

"Ni-san... Please don't be mad at me, I-" Kadaj began, his face flushed and tears stinging his eyes.

"You what?" Cloud yelled at the teen, "I told you that you didn't know what you were asking! You didn't believe me. You haven't believed me about anything! Goddamnit, why the fuck did you want to stay?"

Cloud regretted the words as soon as he said them at seeing the look on Kadaj's face. The teen was horrorstruck, all the blood drained from his face. Both men froze, just looking at each other. It was Kadaj that made the first move.

"Fine! You're right!" he screeched. He jumped up from the bed, not bothering to put on any clothes and sprinted to the kitchen before Cloud could stop him. He was more agile and faster since he was younger, so when the blonde got there, Kadaj stood by the counter with a knife to his wrist.

"Kadaj, put that down right now!" Cloud ordered shakily. He was more scared than he'd ever been in his entire life. Kadaj had been the first person he had opened up to and loved for three years. As much as he was aggravated with the teen at the moment, anything was better than his death.

"No! I don't have a right to be here, and you don't want me here!" Kadaj screamed back at him, putting pressure on the knife to cut into his flesh. He didn't cut very deep, only enough to draw a little bit of blood. "I got scared, okay!" tears streamed down his face, his breath came in sharp gasps, his vision was blurring.

"Kadaj, please stop! I was angry and frustrated, I didn't mean to say what-"

"You're wrong! You wanted me to leave the first day I was here, you just didn't want to say it to my face!" Kadaj cut deeper, more blood pouring from the wound.

"Please... I beg of you to stop!" Cloud fell down on his knees, he couldn't keep from crying. "God... Kadaj, I love you! I really do! Please don't cut any deeper!" He could feel his insides twisting around. If he lunged at Kadaj right now, he could pull the knife from his hand before he did any more damage.

Fortunately, the silver haired teen dropped the knife and fell to the floor, his legs giving out from the immense stress and loss of blood he had already suffered. Blood pooled on the floor around him, the idea struck him that maybe he had cut a bit too deep and now he was going to die.

The last thing he remembered was Cloud's face above him, eyes wide, terror written on his face... and then there was darkness.

I should have the next lemony delicious chapter up in a few days.. not a few months like last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Mkay. I know what you're thinking. WOOT! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

sorry. It's like.. really short. I'm writing an epilogue RIGHT NOW AS I UPLOAD THIS, so it WILL BE UP in a DAY OR LESS. Please don't get mad at me.. .

------------------------------

Chapter Five

The days that followed were hectic. Cloud immediately called Vincent back who brought Yuffie along. Kadaj had been slipping away slowly, he was in a very critical condition not only because of the blood loss, but because the Planet itself sensed his desire to leave the living.

"God... Vincent... What am I going to do?" Cloud stood beside Kadaj, looking at the teen's small body. His face was paler than before, his hair seemed to lose its silvery sheen and fade to grey.

"Pray. Hope that he is able to return to us. Return to you," Vincent looked at the boy without worry. "I don't know what happened between you two... and I'm not sure I want to know. But Cloud," Vincent stepped in front of the blonde and continued seriously, "No one is to blame for this. Especially not you."

Cloud closed his eyes and shook his head, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have-"

"He's waking up!" Vincent interrupted him and bent over the teen to check his pulse. Kadaj mumbled softly and managed to open one of his eyes slightly. Upon seeing Vincent, he opened his eyes the rest of the way and tried to get up to be stopped by Cloud.

"You can't get up yet." Cloud gently pushed the silver haired teen onto his back once again and faced Vincent, "Let me talk to him alone."

Vincent nodded and looked at Kadaj one last time before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. The two remaining boys looked away from each other, both feeling the guilt from what had happened.

"I-"

"Ni-San-" They spoke at the same time, but Cloud was able to get his part in before Kadaj was able to take all the blame for his actions.

"Kadaj, listen to me." Cloud knelt by the bed and clasped Kadaj's cold hand in his. The teen looked at him sorrowfully, expecting a bombardment of abuse and possibly the request for his departure. "I'm gonna begin by saying... I'm sorry." Cloud brushed his lips against Kadaj's fingers and met his gaze seriously, "I shouldn't have forced you or gotten mad... All those times I said I loved you... I meant it with all my heart."

Kadaj was unable to say anything. This was the complete opposite of what he thought was going to happen. When he was able to speak again, he decided to straighten everything out before running back to Cloud for support.

"... Tell me what happened with Sephiroth." Cloud wasn't expecting it at all, so both boys were in a similar state of shock. It was right then that Cloud decided to let the older man go and tell Kadaj the truth.

"I loved him a long time ago." Cloud shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then continued, "I was in SOLDIER with him long ago. He was like a role model and I really liked him. And... our relationship just went further than friends... and I killed him..." Cloud turned away, it hurt to say this aloud.

"He knows you love him, and he knows you had to kill him. Cloud, I can feel it," Kadaj grasped Cloud's hand and made the blonde look into his eyes, "Can't you feel him?"

This sudden display shocked Cloud to say the least, but deep inside, the teen was right. After all, the two silver haired beauties had shared a body and soul. Cloud felt the tears burn at his eyes, but he did nothing to stop them from falling.

"Kadaj, you're right." Cloud whispered before pulling him into an embrace. He didn't have to hold on anymore.

"I love you."

---------------------------

-- THERE'S AN EPILOGUE!!!

I didn't wanna just throw crazy sex into an emotional scene like that... so I ended the story here and put in an EPILOGUE!-- and that's my reasoning for putting the two in separate chapters. I'm loony, go figure. Reviews are welcome/loved/writing candy/cherished.


	6. Chapter 6

AYYYY!!! Sorry it took me so long!! This is THE FINAL chapter of Beg Me. Yeppers, I got my act together and wrote a lemon.. although I really shouldn't have... TT it makes me feel rather squeamish that I'm writing this.. heh heh heh... Not really.

M FOR MATURE!! ARR! ((No flames please.. even though i'm slow like a llama trying to type up this story..))

Two weeks later, everything had settled back into the normal routine. Cloud asked Vincent to tell Cid, Nanaki, and Reeve of Kadaj's existence, but no one else. Eventually, Cloud would integrate Kadaj completely into a regular social pattern with other people, but he felt it was still too early. He also wanted the teen just to himself for a while longer.

At the moment, the two were snuggling on Cloud's bed watching the movie _Alien_. Overcome with the suspense and the scene in which the doctor's head got ripped off, Kadaj had abandoned the film to bury his head into Cloud's chest, attempting to block out the sounds coming from the TV. Cloud gently massaged Kadaj's back and shoulders and the teen was practically purring in delight. From his position of leaning back on the headboard, Cloud could wrap one arm comfortably around Kadaj leaving the other to touch and caress as he pleased.

"Mmmhh... gross... soup... chocobo nrrrgh..." Kadaj mumbled incoherently, gnawing on Cloud's chest and clawing at his side. Cloud chuckled to himself when he realized the teen had fallen asleep and was having nightmares about soup.

"Kadaj, wake up," the blonde said softly, shaking the teen awake. Kadaj opened one eye halfway and glared at Cloud. "Come on sleepy head, it's getting to the good part of the movie." He shook the teen again and nudged his head with his nose.

After a few more seconds of failure, Cloud decided that drastic action was in order. "I'll give you one more chance. Open those eyes, or else," he said menacingly. Again, no response. Cloud dug his fingers into Kadaj's sides, tickling the boy, totally prepared for the bubbling laughter that erupted from the teen.

"Ni-san... stop!" Kadaj laughed, shoving Cloud's hands again and trying to crawl away from the older man.

"Glad to see you're awake." Cloud stopped tickling him and leaned back on the headboard once again, totally relaxed.

"So you woke me up just to lay there? You're boring." Kadaj grumbled. He collapsed back onto Cloud's chest and just lay there.

"Nah, I woke you up so I could do this..." Cloud leaned down and kissed the teen swiftly, running his tongue over his lips as if they were a sugary treat. Kadaj stayed motionless for a while, just enjoying Cloud's lips and tongue over his. Soon, desire got the better of him and he opened his mouth invitingly, starting a small battle between their mouths.

Kadaj smiled into the kiss as Cloud won the battle between them, his tongue sneaking into his mouth like a snake. He moaned softly and pulled the blonde closer to him, rolling onto his back so that Cloud was above him.

"Kadaj?" Cloud broke the kiss and looked at the teen seriously, "Are you sure about this?"

The teen responded with a nod and a smile, lifting himself up to kiss Cloud on the nose. "Yeah."

Cloud nodded back and allowed himself to relax. He kissed Kadaj's lips momentarily before moving down to his neck and sucking the soft skin, gaining a whimper from the teen. His hands moved on their own, sliding under Kadaj's loose t-shirt and tugging it up to expose his stomach and chest.

Kadaj moaned quietly when Cloud moved down lower, trailing his tongue and lips over his chest. He felt a burn in his groin that was getting gradually more intense and he didn't know what to do about it. Fortunately, Cloud solved the problem for him by cupping his hand over his half-hard erection and grinding down softly. Kadaj cried out and thrust up into his hand.

"God, Kadaj," Cloud moaned into the teen's abdomen, "You're so fucking hot." Without removing his hand, he sat up and watched the teen's face contort in pleasure. His hand clutched the bed sheet, his back arched, his head thrown back, Kadaj was the most arousing thing the blonde had ever seen. Cloud couldn't help himself and he attacked the teen's neck, biting and sucking the skin to leave a bruise. Kadaj's writhing beneath him mixed with his own growing need threatened to take over his mind and body, but he was able to regain some control.

He stopped all movement and waited for Kadaj to come off his pleasure high before speaking, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah," Kadaj said, his eyes were dilated and his breath came in pants, "Why'd you stop?"

"Cause there's something even better than this," Cloud replied steadily. He sat back up and removed his own shirt, then moved his hands to Kadaj's shorts, "Is this all right?" he began to tug the shorts down, waiting for some hint of approval. He got more than he wanted when Kadaj slapped his hands away and pulled off the offending clothing himself. The teen then proceeded to shove Cloud down on his back and undo his pants as well.

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle to himself and, with an amazing feat of long arms, reached to the bedside table and pulled a small tube of lubricant from the drawer. By the time Kadaj had wrestled his pants off, Cloud had uncapped the lubricant and spread a bit of the gel on his fingers. And was immediately distracted when Kadaj's inexperienced hand found his swollen manhood and stroked experimentally.

"Kadaj-" Cloud ground out, "Wait a second." Kadaj smiled wickedly and only went faster.

"Ni-san, why should I let you have all the fun?" the teen mimiced Cloud's actions from before and kissed his neck. Cloud moaned audibly for Kadaj to stop sighed with a mixture of relief and loss when the teen released his erection. He took a quick breath to get his mind off the edge before looking back at the grinning Kadaj, "This is going to feel kinda weird, okay?" Kadaj nodded as the blonde pushed him to his back and brushed his lips over his own. Cloud reached down and anointed the teen's entrance with the gel, watching as his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Only a little, but you have to be totally relaxed, okay?" Cloud waited for the teen to nod and began to push one finger into his tight passage. Kadaj cringed slightly, but didn't complain. Cloud pressed the digit further in and distracted the silver haired beauty from the pain by leaning down and sucking softly on the skin right below his navel before going further down to his true destination.

Kadaj gasped as Cloud took his erection into his mouth, lapping at the precum gathering at the slit. This sensation was completely different from before, it was hot and the pressure was driving him crazy. He didn't even notice when Cloud added another finger, stretching him further.

"Ni... Ni-san... Hurry up," Kadaj chewed on his lower lip and dug his fingernails into his palm, almost drawing blood. Cloud complied, adding in a third finger and sucking harder on the teen's arousal. He moved his fingers in and out of Kadaj's passage until he found the teen's prostate. Kadaj cried out loudly and thrust himself into Cloud's mouth. He was so close to release that it hurt.

"Kadaj," Cloud released Kadaj's erection and got the teen's attention, "This is going to hurt." The teen nodded. Cloud knew he should prepare the teen more, but the desire was overwhelming. Kadaj reached up and gripped Cloud's shoulders tightly, preparing for the pain that was to come. The blonde clasped his mouth over Kadaj's, holding his hips with a firm grip as he thrust his entire length into the tight passage.

The marionette screamed and bit down on Cloud's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Cloud froze, waiting for Kadaj to relax and get used to the invasion. The teen released his lip and nodded, signaling for Cloud to continue.

Cloud thrust in slowly at first, making sure Kadaj could keep up with the pace he set, but inside he knew that neither of them would last long. He trailed his hand down to the teen's dripping erection and stroked lightly, getting his attention. Kadaj was whimpering below him, meeting each thrust greedily. Every time Cloud hit his prostate, which was happening more often, his back arched, driving the blonde deeper inside.

"Ni-san... more..." Kadaj moaned. Cloud nodded and thrust in harder, faster. He could feel the familiar burning sensation in the base of his stomach that meant he was close. He wrapped his hand tighter around the teen and stroked faster. Cum slicked his hand and he knew Kadaj was as close to the brink as he was.

Suddenly, Kadaj gasped and arched his back, he saw nothing but white and felt nothing but the explosive pleasure of climax and Cloud's hard member moving inside, making him feel alive. Cloud cried out at the sudden constricting of the teen's muscles and he managed one last thrust, embedding himself deep within Kadaj before following him over the edge.

For a moment everything was quiet, the movie dulled into the backround, the two men panting and relishing the tranquility after sex. Cloud leaned forward and captured Kadaj's lips in a slow kiss, it told of passion and desire and love, endless love. And when the kiss ended, the love was still there, reflected in their twin Mako-stained eyes.

Cloud was the one to break the silence groaning quietly and pulling out from the teen's passage. Kadaj cringed, he could feel his muscles would be sore later. He smiled as Cloud collapsed on the bed right next to him, throwing an arm over his chest.

"Tired?" he asked, rolling to face the blonde. He regretted the small movement immediately, hissing at the pain in his nether regions.

"Hmmm... not really," Cloud responded, lifting his head to look at the teen. It was hard not to giggle at the teen's pouting expression, he obviously hadn't expected to be too sore to move. He reached up and stroked the Kadaj's cheek, "I love you."

Kadaj looked into his eyes with matching compassion, "I love you too, Cloud..."

"AHHHRRRRR!!!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Cloud sprang from his laying down position on the bed and ended up on the floor. The movie apparently hadn't ended yet and was paying no heed to the new lovers. Kadaj had fallen off the other side of the bed, surprised by Cloud's reaction and at first he was upset at the older man for scaring him, but when he heard Cloud's bubbling laughter, he couldn't help but laugh along.

Cloud crawled back onto the bed after flicking off the TV and pulled Kadaj up from the floor, earning himself a glare in the process. He covered himself and the drowsy teen with a blanket and pulled him close.

"I love you."

Whatd'ja think??? Read and Reveiw! wooTers!

I dunno if I'm going to write another FFVII story.. I might, but it'll just be some grumpy one-shot. I don't have the stamina to write multi-chapter stuff, I know that now.. TT

I am welcome to all story suggestions! Want something ((short)) written and I will write it ((if I am motivated and don't have (another) research paper to write!!))

And yes, I realize I ended the last two chapters the same and I don't care . I think it's kinda cute... in a cheesy sort of way... YY


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

There is now a Sequel to this series. It's called... The Sequel. Yeah.. Help me think of a name. Please... TT ppplleeeasseee... I don't know what to call it.

There's one chapter completed, another halfway done. And it's not rated M yet. Narrr..

. Enjoy reading! Like a llama... on crack.. . 


End file.
